


Time is an Illusion

by Lil_Duckling48



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Duckling48/pseuds/Lil_Duckling48
Summary: It's been 5 months since Eight courageously defeated Commander Tartar and his attempted assassination on the Inkling Race. With the threat of danger over, everyone has returned back to a sense of normalcy, including the NSS. As Eight has adapted to her new life, she now faces a new problem; Three and Four's constant arguing. The two agents can't seem to get along no matter what, which puts all their friends on edge. And to make matters worse, suspicious activity has resurfaced, causing the three agents to go on a mission of a lifetime, that could very well change their lives and the future of Inkopolis, forever.





	1. Pointless Antics

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first posted fanfiction ever, which I will admit is very exciting and nerve-racking all at the same time. I've had this story idea floating around in my head for awhile now and I'm glad it's finally getting made into a story! Forgive me for any grammar errors and enjoy!

A splatting noise could be heard nearby. 

"We lost the Rainmaker!" 

Three cursed. 'That idiot.' She thought. 'What part of "stick to the plan" don't you understand!?' A loud pop could be heard from the same direction.  
"They have the Rainmaker!" Three sighed. 'It's not as bad as it seemed. They still had the lead at least.' A bell sounded. 'Okay. One minute left. We can do this.' While making her way towards the center, an enemy roller spotted her. He jumped up and turned his roller vertically, slamming it towards her. Three skillfully dodged out of the way and shot back, splatting him instantly. One of her own teammates came up besides her. "Three!" The girl was gasping for air, leaning on her octo brush while doing so. " Time's a-almost up! W-what do w-we do?" Three studied the area. "You think you could flank their right shooter there? It'll be an easier opening to reach their slosher." Eight watched as the enemy shooter splatted one of their own. She cringed and gave a nod. "On it." She sped off, determined to succeed. The older agent sighed. 'Hopefully Four doesn't mess this plan up either."

\------------

As the said squid got into position, she spotted one of her fellow agents going after the enemy's shooter. She hummed. Then she spotted the enemy slosher having a duel between her other fellow agent. She rolled her eyes. 'That wasn't part of the plan Three' she thought. Concentrating, she aimed her shot on target, held her breath and fired. 

"They lost the Rainmaker!" 

She glanced towards the clock to see 30 seconds remaining. "Oh cod." She mumbled. The inkling jumped down from her ledge and made her way towards the rainmaker.

\------------

\---- 25 seconds remaining. ---

"Enemy shooter has been eliminated!" Eight chirped. "Nice work. I took care of their slosher. Now, grab the rainmaker and I will-." 

"We have the Rainmaker!"

"What?" Three diverted her attention towards that familiar, smug look. "Oh hey Three! Didn't see ya there." Four winked. How she hated when she did that! "Quick! Follow me! I know a shortcut." She charged the weapon and fired, making a swimmable path. "Wait! We have the lead! Go back and play defensively!" Three shouted. Four shook her head. "Trust me! Watch my back!" She swam off. Three growled and followed closely behind her. 

\----- FIVE -----

"Almost there!" Four took out the enemy roller. 

\----- FOUR -----

Eight splatted the slosher trying to flank. 

\---- THREE ----

Three dodged in the nick of time from the enemy charger. 'Wait! Oh sh-.'

\---- TWO ----

"We lost the Rainmaker!"

'Yep, she's an idiot.'

\---- ONE -----

"Eight! Circle around!" The octoling nodded. The words OVERTIME flashed above the clock. Three and Eight were the only ones alive due to their other teammate being splatted again. This was going to be close. 

\---------

The three agents walked out of Deca Tower as the doors opened, each with a mixture of emotions.

"Wow that was fun!" Eight exclaimed happily. "Let's do it again sometime!" Four kicked the dust. "Man, I don't understand what happened. We were SO close!"

Eight patted her back. "Don't be upset because we lost Four. It's just as Marina always says "Every failure is just another step towards success." She stated. Four rubbed her arm. "Yeah… I suppose so. But it's still annoying not knowing what went wrong!"

They stopped as their third friend growled behind them. " What went wrong? What went WRONG!?" Eight flinched at Three's unexpected anger. Four only crossed her arms.

"What went WRONG is that you didn't follow the plan!" Four scoffed. "Well in my defense it really wasn't a good plan to begin with." Four retorted back. Three clenched her fists. 

"You see! This is why I hate doing ranked battles with you! You think you're invincible or something but really, it's your cockiness that gets the best of you!" Four narrowed her eyes at her.

"And you being bossy and too controlling is the reason I hate doing rank battles with YOU!" She shouted back. Eight took note of the forming crowd around them. 

"You guys? Maybe now isn't a good time to be-." Three interrupted the octoling. "I don't know why I ever agreed to this? Your impossible to work with!" Four gritted her teeth.

"The one thing we actually agree on!" Three rolled her eyes. "I'm out of here. Have fun with your incompetence." She pushed her way through the crowd.

"Yeah? Well enjoy all your moronic ideas!" The yellow tentacle squid angrily stormed off in the opposite direction. Eight sighed. 

\----------

"Whoa? Really?" The octoling nodded dejectedly. "That sounds like a handful Eight. You're sure you don't want to find new friends?"

Marina deadpanned the diva pop star. Pearl put her hands up in defense. "Aw right, aw right. You can't blame a girl for trying through." Pearl grinned innocently. The DJ sighed. 

"Eight, I'm sorry about what happened today in the Square. Sometimes it's normal for friends to argue though, even the best of them." 

Pearl jumped off the couch and went besides Marina. "Unless your close like us that is!" She pulled the DJ close to her, making the older octoling blush. Eight sighed and slumped to the floor.

"But I wanted more than anything for Three and Four to get along and become best friends! I care about them too much to see them arguing all the time!" The duo glanced at each other. 

Pearl rubbed her head. "Look, kid, 'Rina's right. Friends will bicker from time to time, "ESPECIALLY" if it's Three and Four." She grinned. "But you know us Inklings! We just LOVE to be competitive with one another!" 

Marina face palmed. "But really, you just gotta give them some time to cool off. Their come around when their ready." The young octoling contemplated her words. She smiled. 

"Yeah! Your right Pearl!" She bounced back on her feet. "I just know that with enough intervention, Three and Four will be the best of friends!" She cheered. Pearl high-fived her.  
"That's the spirit kid!" 

Marina waved her hands frantically. "No, Eight! That's not what we meant! You can't force them to-!" 

"Hey Eight." Pearl interrupted. "What's with the strange but annoyingly flashing light?" Eight cocked her head and glanced down at her wrist. "Oh! It's the NSS! The Captain must have a mission for us!" 

Pearl flashed her teeth as she smirked. "Then you better get going kid. The faster you get there, the faster you can put your "plan" into action!" She winked. Eight beamed proudly.  
"Your right!" 

She waved goodbye. "Bye Pearl! Bye Marina! Thanks for everything!" Eight ran straight out of their apartment, quickly down a flight of stairs, and out towards Inkopolis Square. 

Pearl cracked her knuckles. "I say we did an A-Ok job today, don't you think 'Rina?" The said octoling deadpanned her partner again. "What? What I do?" 

Marina sighed.


	2. An Unknown Threat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicious activity cause the three agents to have an important meeting with the Captain. Also Eight gets a special job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter. Enjoy.

When Eight arrived to the Cuttlefish Cabin, she spotted Three doing some practice off to the side, while as Four was sitting down on the cabin's bench, idly scrolling through her phone.

'Okay, time to put my plan into action!' She thought to herself. She walked over to Four, smiling. "Hey Four!" The short, tentacle inkling glanced up. "Hey Eight!" 

The octoling sat down beside her. "Sooo… I was thinking, perhaps we can go out for lunch sometime?" Four nodded without looking up. "Sure." 

"Then afterwards we can go to the beach!" Four smiled. "Sounds fun." Eight giggled. "Let's go next week! I can't wait!" She leaned back. 

"Just you, me and Three." 

Four scrunched up her nose. "Pass." 

"Wha-?" Eight sat back up. "But you just said-". The inkling stuck her finger up, cutting Eight off. "I concurred to hang out with my lovable best friend, not with unwelcome guests." 

Eight blushed. "That's sweet of you to say but… you know what they say, "The more the merrier!" 

Four chuckled. "Not if the merrier want to kill each other that is." 

Eight pouted. "But, uh, what about that other saying, "There's no I in team."

"Yes but there is a me. You can't help but not agree." Four gave her a challenging smirk.

'Ack. She's rhyming again.' Before Eight could reply however, a shadow cast over them. 

"If you two are done chatting up a storm here, I'd like to get on with this meeting." 

Four crossed her arms with an irritable demeanor. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt others conversations?" 

"News flash, I don't care." Not wanting them to break out in a big argument again, Eight seized her chance to intervene.

"Hey Three!" She chirped.

"Sup Eight." Three's attitude instantly changed. The octoling beamed. "Nice weather we're having, huh?" 

"Uhh...yeah. I guess so?"

Eight glanced back towards her other friend. 

"Don't you think so Four?" The said squid wasn't looking at either of them. 

"I think it's been awfully harsh lately, more so than usual."

"Agents!" 

They all turned to see Cuttlefish shakily walk up to them. "I'm glad you three made it!" They greeted him. 

"Now agents, the reason I called you all here is because I've been noticing suspicious activity lately." He stroked his beard. 

Three spoke up. "What do you mean by that Captain?"

"What I mean is that things have just been plain weird lately. First my various devices and gadgets start to malfunction without any logical explanation, then I've been noticing that certain objects have been slowly disappearing from various places in Octo Valley." Three hummed.

"Who do you think is behind it Captain?" Four asked.

"Hm. It's no doubt a foe we faced before. Yes, I believe this is the work of Tatar." 

Three and Eight felt shivers down their spines. 

"Wait, isn't that the crazy phone that tried to take over Inkopolis while you and Three were away?" 

"More like tried to destroy it." Three retorted.

"Well same difference." 

Cuttlefish nodded. "That's him. I'm sending you three agents to head back to the Deepsea Metro and investigate." 

Eight jumped to her feet. "We're on it Captain!" She saluted.

"I want you all to take your best hero weapons, plenty of subs and of course, your communicators. There's no telling what your come across down there." 

Each agent nodded and began to pack.

"Eight. A word with you please." The said agent followed the Captain, away from the others. He held her shoulder and leaned in her ear.

"Now Eight, I have an important job for you. I'm sure you're quite aware of the grudge held between your fellow agents, Three and Four." 

Eight nodded. 

"And while the other agents would certainly disagree with my decision, I truly believe that sending you three out onto the field is exactly what we need right now. You each have different strengths and weaknesses but, oblivious to the others, you all share a common bond, something I believe you already discovered." He rose an eyebrow. 

Eight giggled.

"I know you can be a great team if only you three learned to work together. Until then, I need you to keep an eye on them. Make sure you guys stay together and watch each other's backs. Can I count on you Eight?" 

The octoling contemplated his words of wisdom before smiling and nodding. "You can count on me Captain!" 

Cuttlefish smiled.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Chapter 2 completed. More to come soon.


	3. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents find themselves distressed when the unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

"Four, would you mind if you stopped flopping around like that!?" 

The yellow inkling huffed in annoyance, letting her charge die out. "I'm not "flopping around", I'm trying to find a better vantage point, something someone like you, wouldn't understand." 

Three scoffed. "You do realize that because you charger laser shows, it kills the whole meaning of "stealth" right? Something that you, wouldn't understand." Four sulked as she let another charge die out. 

\--------

A little while later after walking through the many, many twisted tunnels, the three arrived at the station that started it all.

"We're here."

"Here?" Four inspected the area. "Here where? There's NOTHING here to look at." 

Three sighed. "Well did you expect the enemy to be handed to us on a silver platter?" Three sarcastic asked without facing her. 

"What I expected was an organized lair. This place is a dump!" The older agent rolled her eyes as spun around. 

"Spread out. Look for any clues and keep your communicator ON, in case we get split up." Four indignantly glared at her. "Who made you in charge!?" 

Three yawned, clearly unfazed by the agent's tantrum. "Since the day I became Agent 3, and you, Agent Four."

The annoyed agent huffed. "Fine. Have it your way!" Four tighten her grip on her hero charger as she stomped away, the second time today. She mumbled, with Eight catching the words "don't need you" and "control freak."

"Ignore her. She's just acting like a brat like she always does." 

Three walked away, leaving Eight alone with her thoughts. For some reason, the octoling felt an anxious feeling in her gut, like the further they walked away, the more their friendship danced on thin ice, ready to shatter at any moment.

\---------

Four glazed her finger along a moldy crate and examined it with repulsion. "Disgusting! Would it kill Tartar to hire a maid or something?" 

Suddenly, she heard growling in the near distance, catching her attention. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Silence filled the air. Glancing around, she narrowed her eyes in concentration. Something seemed…off. Like someone… or something… was watching her. Out of nowhere, a green splosh of green goo fell down on her cheek. 

"Blah! Really?" She froze as she heard snarling close by. She slowly looked up, and was met with red, beaming eyes. 

She inhaled sharply.

\-------------

"Oh I don't know Eight. You can't just ask someone that and expect them to give you an answer right on the spot." Eight leaned on her hip.

"What are you talking about? You have no problem choosing a Splatfest team the second one's announced, and yet your telling me you can't decide whether you like Marvel or DC better? Sounds ridiculous if you ask me." 

Three playfully rolled her eyes and turned towards her. "And may I ask what your favorite is?" 

Eight clicked her tongue. "Duh! Marvel!"

Three crossed her arms. "Uh huh. You say that like you've known what that was your whole life."

"Because that's how CONNECTED I feel with the characters! Their stories of joy, sorrow, PAIN(!)... they really get me, you know?"

A faint smile crept it's way on Three's lips. "Whatever you say." As she continued walking, Eight skipped along side her.

"Hey! Speaking of Marvel, by any chance... would you like to go see their new Spider Man movie? Far from Home?" Three hummed amused. "Why not." 

"Yes! Let's go next week! And with Four tagging along, she can get us a discount since her cousin works there!" Three scrunched up her nose. "Pass." 

Eight stopped. "Wha-? But you just-." 

She was cut off as loud growling came back from the direction they just came from. She stepped back in fright. "What was that?" 

Three glazed out towards distance. "Not sure. I'm contacting Four." She turned a dial on her hero headset. 

"Four, come in." Static came from the other line. "Four, do you read me?" No response. 

"I think something's wrong." A splat bomb exploded.

"I think your right. Come on!" Both agents sped off towards the commotion. 

\---------

The second the agents turned the corner, they froze as a large, mechanical creature stood in their path. It slowly cranked it's head around, making its face visible under the flickering light. It bore red beaming eyes, teeth that appeared as razors, and looked as it was made out of scrap metal. Eight squeaked in fear, making it snarl at them. It's body slithered and crawled, charging towards them.

"Move!" Shouted Three. The two agents rolled out of the way, just as the creature pounced on them, only missing them by a second. As Eight went left, Three went right, abruptly crashing into Four, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Ack! Four!" The two were a tangled mess on the floor. "Watch out you imbecile!" 

Four sat up. "What do you mean!? You crashed into me! I was here first!" 

Three sat up. "Would it kill you to answer your Communicator!? You had Eight scared to death!"

Four shoved a battered device in Three's face. "Feel free to pay for the repairs." 

The older agent knocked them away, the head set clattering against the cement. 

Meanwhile, pink ink dominated the battlefield, allowing the user to move around with ease. As the creature charged its way towards the octoling, she simply swam beneath it, and just as quickly, turned back into her humanoid form and shot at it with her Octo shot. The beast's tail wiped to the side, making Eight jump over it and dive straight into her ink, hiding stealthy. 

At the same time, Three and four got into positions, each on opposite sides, and began shooting at the snake's mechanical body. This only made it angrier.

"It's not working!" Four shouted over the commotion.

"Keep shooting!" Three called back. The creature began to rapidly move all about, causing the agents to stop firing and dodge. Although Four was at a safe distance (being a sniper and all), the agent spotted Three getting quickly cornered by the beast.

"No!" She quickly threw a splat bomb up in the air, exploding near its head. The creature wailed loudly, causing the two agents to cover their ears. Before Four could react, she grunted as she flew across the station, crying out as her back collided against the wall. She slumped to the ground, motionless. 

Instantly, Eight came up from the ink she was hiding in and kicked the beast straight in the chest, making it lose its balance and topple over. She landed with one hand touching the ground. 

"Four!" She cried out as she ran to the Agent's aid. With the beast knocked over, Three pointed her hero shot at it. She became confused when the machine was still, almost as if its batteries got knocked out or something. 

"Three! Help me! Please!"

The older agent glanced up towards her teammates, then glanced back down towards the creature, hesitating to let it out of her sight. She sighed in defeat, quickly making her way towards the others. She slid her knees as she kneeled down, opposite side from Eight.

"Three… oh my cod… she's, she's not moving…" The octoling's eyes glistened under the light.

"Eight, I need you to relax." Three grabbed Four's wrist, holding it for a minute. She was relieved.

"Four still has a pulse. And her breathing is steady. She's just unconscious is- aw carp!"

"What!?"

"She's bleeding on her upper left arm." 

Eight leaned over to see pink ink oozing out of a large gash profusely, making her reel back in shock. Three quickly took action, tearing one of her sleeve's off her hero gear and wrapping it tightly around Four's wound. 

"There. That should keep it from gushing out anymore."

Because of their momentary guard down, neither expected to hear a clapping noise off in the distance, making them freeze on the spot. Before either of them could grasp their weapons, however, a swarm of green and blue octolings surrounded them, each equipped with guns of their own, aiming straight at them. 

A small, lonely figure hovered out of the shadows, still clapping. 

"Nicely done Agents. I have to admit I did not think you would survive my creation." Eight inhaled sharply. 

"#10,008, it's been awhile."

"Tartar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out that I think Marvel and DC are both great in their own way. (Although Marvel is still my favorite.)  
> Anyway till next time!


	4. Toaster Of Ridiculousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tartar has a lot in store for the agents. Three gets a nickname, Four insists it's a toaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh new chapter hot off the press! Enjoy!

"I would not resist so much if I was you #10,008. Such foolishness is futile." 

Eight let her arms drop, sighing. As much as she hated to admit it, Tartar was right. Soon after getting captured, the three agents had their hands chained behind their backs, seated in a circle around a pole.

"I admit, I was going to wait and surprise you all but, now that you're here, I think I will allow you a demonstration." 

Three rose an eyebrow. "A demonstration of what exactly?" Tartar chuckled. "I'm so glad you asked seafood. After our last encounter and witnessing my…"ahem"...embarrassing defeat, I have been… occupied, to say at the most. I've been planning my revenge." 

He began to hover back and forth on his little flying saucer. "For the past few months, I have been designing a weapon, but not just any weapon, a weapon so deadly that it could destroy the future." 

Four and Eight gulped, while Three just looked bored. "Uh huh. Hate to break it to ya but… I've heard it all before." Tartar ignored her. 

"The weapon I designed would give me the power to finally wipe out your dreadful race once and for all. Bring it to me minions." Not a moment later, a group of octolings carried out a large, bulky machine with various parts of scrap metal all over it. 

"BEHOLD!" His voice carried throughout the abandoned station. 

"Witness in all its glory! A machine with the capability to hurtle through time itself...." He paused for dramatic effect. 

"THE VORTEX OF DOOOM!" The three agents were silent, all studying the strange looking device that laid before them.

'I left them all speechless.' Tartar thought proudly. "These abominable creatures don't have the capability to even-" His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly heard laughter.

"What!? What's so funny!?"

"The Vortex of Dooom!?" Four snickered. "Ive never heard anything more ridiculous in my life! What am I even looking at? It looks like a toaster." 

Tartar growled.

"That's it? This is your revenge?" Three spoke up. "Even DJ Octavio wasn't that stupid to spend all his time on some pointless little toy." Eight giggled.

"I'm actually hungry can I get some of that toast?"

"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!" The agents shut up. "Out of all the horrifying inhabitants of this world, you three are the most despicable little diseases to ever roam these lands!"

"Eh, I can live with that."

"QUIET SEAFOOD! I'VE HEARD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH FROM YOUR LITTLE TRAP!"

"Oh yeah? And what you gonna do about it you disgusting blob of goop!" Three challenged back. Tartar glared at her. "Untie her at once!" Two octolings did as they were told and held the struggling inkling.

"Bring her here."

"Get your grubby hands off of me!" 

"Three…" Eight bit her lip.

"Since you refuse to oblige with my orders, you shall be test #1. Turn on the machine! NOW!" With a twist and a beep, a pull followed by a click, the machine whizzed to life, glowing in various places.

"I'm going to send you to a place so horrible, so isolated, that you wish you were-." 

"That you were never born. Yeah, I got it. Too much cliché if you asked me." 

Tartar felt his heat level rise over 1,000 degrees. "WAIT ARE YOU WAITING FOR MINIONS!? SET THE COORDINATES!!!" An octoling opened up a keypad, typed in something out of view and quickly closed it. After a few moments, a purple vortex began to fizzle.

"Four..." Whined Eight. "Three's in trouble. We have to help her!" 

Four studied her in thought. She smirked and nodded. "Follow my lead." 

"Say goodbye to your useless home seafood." Three gritted her teeth. "Know that your sacrifice was inevit-".

"Quit that Eight! Your so annoying!" 

The flying blob spun around towards the two captors. 

"Scoot over! Your hogging all my space!" The young agent spread her legs apart as far as she could. "I was here first! Go somewhere else!" 

"Stop touching me!" Whined Four.

"I'm not touching you!" Shouted Eight.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Are!"

"Not ah!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Not ah!" 

The two agents squabble back and forth, getting on Tartar's last nerves. "STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING!" The two ignored him. He turned towards two senior octolings. 

"You two! Do something! Stop them!" The octolings nodded and ran over to them, unlocking their chains. They pulled the two cat fighting agents apart . 

"Now!" In unison, the two agents stepped on their holder's foot, loosening their hold on them. They each spun them around and kicked them in the stomach, knocking them away. 

"STOP THEM!" 

A group of octolings split up, attempting to grab one of the escaped prisoners. Eight skillfully dodged one octoling's grasp, jumping on a crate, spinning in the air and striking a foe head on with her boot. Meanwhile, Four was occupied in a tug-a-war, fighting over control for an Octo shot. She was losing, due to her arm still weakened from earlier. Gritting her teeth, she spun the octoling wildly, making it near impossible for anyone else the chance to get close. Noticing the dizzy octoling, she smirked as she let go of the weapon unexpectedly, causing it to smack the octoling face on. Four shoved the octoling aside, grabbing the weapon mid-air. Few seconds later and she grabbed her head, swaying a bit.

"Ugh… bad idea."

Tatar watched the commotion furiously. "You useless pieces of trash! How can two stupid squids possibly be beating you all right now!?" 

Seeing an opening, Three elbowed one of her captors in the jaw and punched the other one in the face. Freed, she attempted to shut the machine down, breaking apart any loose ends on it.

"Oh no you don't!" Tartar tried whamming into the agent, but missed as she spotted the incoming attack by ducking. Tartar crashed into the machine, making it go haywire. 

"Uh Four, we might have a problem." Eight called out to her. 

Four swung her weapon swiftly, tripping over an octoling and smoothly transitioning into a flip. Upright, she spotted Three having a duel between Tartar, and the machine going out of whack behind them. 

"Help Three! I'll shut down the machine!"

"Got it!" 

Both agents ran over to their objectives, each one struggling on how to succeed. 

"I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A SQUID KABOB YOU LITTLE BRAT!" 

Three grunted as she struggled to hold back Tartar's flying saucer from hitting her. Eight desperately searched around to try and find anything that could help her. She grinned when she spotted a familiar gleam.

Three could feel her knees trembling as her shoes slid against the floor, Tartar getting closer. He was laughing madly. 

"Three! Duck!" 

The older agent did as she was told when out of nowhere a splat bomb came flying through the air, striking Tartar in the face.

"GHAH! CURSE YOU OCTOLING SCUM!!!!!" He bellowed, wiping his face off from pink ink. Distracted, Eight went under him and pushed up his hover device, making him fly off the unbalanced gadget.

"Ahhhhhh!" He hit the ground with a thud.

\-------

"Come on, come on." Four ran her hand through one of her tentacles. She had to admit, Tartar wasn't kidding about his toaster. There must be a different button connected to a different timeline! 

A leaver caught her attention."Perhaps this one?" She pulled it, causing the vortex to change to green.

"Nope." 

A knob caught her eye. "Maybe this one?" She twisted it, causing the color to change to orange. 

"Nah ah." 

"You idiot! Shut it down!" Three was besides her.

"I'm trying!" She whined. "Stop yelling at me!" 

Three pushed her aside. "Out of the way!"

"Hey! I was here first!" Four shoved her back. 

Eight glanced up, seeing the unstable vortex alter between colors of the rainbow. It started sparking. 

"Three! Four!" She cried out. 

Four glanced up, allowing Three the chance to take control. With a snarl, she shoved the short, hair inkling hard, causing her to lose her balance. She fell with a thud in front of the blue vortex. 

"FOUR!" 

Eight ran towards her fellow agent and jumped, landing on her stomach as she grabbed Four's hands. The inkling was caught in the vortex's suction. The two were inching closer and closer to it.

"Eight…" Fear shown in the inkling's teal eyes. 

"Let go." 

"What!? No…" 

"If you don't we'll both be sucked in!" 

Eight rapidly shook her head. "I can't! I won't let you go!" Her voice cracked.

Four studied her for a moment, a sad smile graced upon her lips. 

"I promise. I'll find you again."

Four let Eight's hands go, their gasp breaking instantly. Eight gasped in shock, her mouth agape. 

"FOUR! FOUR NOOOO!" 

Three watched the whole thing unfold in shock. She sadly couldn't do anything with guns being pointed towards her. Tartar manically laughed as he had help back onto his flying saucer device. 

"What a turn of events!" He continued laughing. "Throw them both in!"

"WHAT!?" The inkling's eyes widened. The octolings slowly walked forward, pushing Three back, closer to the vortex.

"Eight, get up." The octoling stayed silent, not moving an inch. 

"EIGHT PLEASE!" she pleaded. Still, the octoling stayed frozen in place.

"Toss her in already!" One of the inklings shoved Three in, just as the vortex turned pink. Eight snapped back to reality.

"Three?" Her voice was just above a whisper.

She turned her head back, staring straight at an octoling holding a splat bomb. 

"Take a good look around #10,008, because your future..." He cracked up.

"Is about to change." 

With a gasp, Eight rolled over as the splat bomb was thrown at her, missing her by a second. She felt the world spin as her weightless body flew into a swirl of pink, what laid ahead.... 

the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mean to Four lol, forgive me. Also I love that line so much at the end where Tartar says, "Take a good look around #10,008, because your future is about to change". Anyway now the fun can really began. Muahahaha.


	5. A World We Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three feels nostalgic while Eight is in a whole new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado, I present chapter 5. Enjoy.

"Team Electric Eel is in a pickle! They lost the Rainmaker!" 

Eight groaned as her eyes began to flutter open, only to immediately shield them from the direct sunlight. Cod she was never going to get used to that. She heard roaring sounds coming from every witch way. As she turned over on her side, she flinched when a loud, booming, explosion went off in the distance. 

"Team Jelly Co-lor is on fire! They have the Rainmaker!" 

Glancing up, she spotted a large jumbotron showcasing a close up shot of an inkling girl holding a giant, golden fish. She moved swiftly across the field, playing offensively and defensively when needed. Numbers changing too fast to keep track off, steadily move down a scale, before rapidly getting a burst of speed.

"Looks like Jelly Co-lor is still in this! They swiped back the lead!"

She heard a gasp besides her. Eight sat up, rubbing her head. Looking around, she realized she had no idea where she was. The smell of chlorine filled her nostrils as she inhaled sharply. Blue and gold buildings sparkled under the sun’s rays, a vast sea of different blue hues behind them. Eye-catching, bold colors were everywhere and transparent liquid that mimicked the sky's color, gently splashed against concrete. 

"Where am I?"

She yelped when she felt a hand grab her wrist and was unexpectedly hoisted up. She stumbled as she was pulled behind a wall. 

"Three?" 

The said squid shushed her and peeked around the corner. She ran a hand through her tentacle. "Listen up Eight." She locked eyes with the confused octoling. 

"We're in a ranked match right now."

"What? But I don't remember entering a-." 

"You didn't." Three interrupted. "This isn't our match. It's a battle that had already happened." 

Eight furrowed her eyebrows. "A battle that already…" Her eyes widened.

"The time machine..." Her voice was just above a whisper. "We actually went back in... time." Three nodded.

"We're at a place called Mahi-Mahi Resort. A place that was shut down… 3 years ago." Eight's mouth agape. Three grabbed her shoulders. “Eight, I know this is all happening so fast, but I need you to pay attention to me." The octoling felt an unsettling sensation in her gut, as familiar orange eyes expressed a foreign emotion; fear. "Whatever you do, DON'T fall in the water and DON'T get splatted! You won't respawn if you do."

Before Eight could say anything, a purple beam exploded right beside them, startling the two.

"Ack! Come on!" 

Three grabbed Eight again and ran off, trying to stay undercover. Not long after though, she stopped abruptly, the octoling smacking into her back. Eight glanced over Three’s shoulder, seeing an endless sea of blue.

“We’re trapped!” Three called out over the commotion. Just as Eight was trying to think fast, the unimaginable thing happened. A cheery, jingling noise echoed throughout the resort, catching her attention. She awed in amazement as the buildings around her coordinated a light show, taking the form of an arrow pointing downward. Eight suddenly felt the ground shake below her. She held her arms out, trying to keep balance. She watched intently as parts of the water thinned out, black rubber rising in its place. 

“Whoa…”

Three wasn’t as impressed. “Let’s keep moving. I know where we can go.” 

The two agents took off again, rapidly making their way up a grate floor. They came up to a ledge, a small gap of water between their destination. 

“We have to jump.” 

“What? We’re never make it!” 

Three backed up a bit. “Trust me.” Eight gulped. 

Unfortunately, their luck ran out as a nearby respawning inkling spotted them, rolling towards them. Three’s eyes widened as she saw the inking boy jump high up into the air. 

“JUMP NOW!” 

With a sudden burst of adrenaline, Eight leaped across the gap, scrapping her elbow and knee as she collided against the wood. She looked up to see the Inkling boy following her. She squinted her eyes in pain as purple ink splashed across her face, but nevertheless pushed herself back up. She leaped over another gap, stumbling as she landed. 

More purple ink flew past her ear. Running over another grate below her, she jumped off, somersaulting as she hit the floor, landing on her stomach. She glanced back as she saw the roller inkling leap into the air, the weapon glinting under the light. 

She closed her eyes and held her hands up protectively, awaiting for the worse to happen... 

After what seemed like an eternity, she felt a swift movement go over her head, cold liquid glazing one of her tentacles. Slowly, she let her hands fall. She opened her eyes to see a tiny, purple ghost squid flying away. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding in. 

Hearing a click, she snapped her head around, locking eyes with cold, hazel ones. The two stared at each other, his finger slowly grasping the trigger, Eight frozen in place. Just as fast as it had happened, the boy's finger moved away, his Neo Splash-O-Matic, hesitantly lowering. His scowling expression morphed into one of confusion… 

... and curiosity. 

"Who are you?" He whispered. 

"I-I'm-." 

Eight was suddenly interrupted when Three came flying out of nowhere, tackling the boy. Eight held out her hand.

"Three wait!" 

The two rolled across the floor, the gun sliding in the middle, right between them. They glanced up in unison. Three made a break for the weapon, the boy gasping as he mimicked her actions. Three's hand touched down first, with his hand on top. They both grasped the weapon tight, neither letting go.

"Three! Stop!"

The agent didn't listen as she was in a full on tug-a-war, fighting for control. Out of the corner of her eye, Eight briefly spotted a laser beam, aiming towards the two fighting kids. She gasped as a whizzing sound echoed throughout the air, a crackling sound following sound after. Both Three and the boy were thrown backwards off their feet, the weapon shattering as it collided against the floor. 

Three in shock, didn't notice that the laser beam was now aiming towards her. Without a second thought, Eight jumped in front of her, arms wide. 

"NO!" 

A whizzing sound echoed throughout the air…

Glazing past Eight's ear as a loud whistle sounded off in the distance. Trembling, she collapsed in a puddle of teal ink, color drained from her face. 

She spotted the boy off to the side, mouth ajar. 

\-------

Meanwhile, a stadium full of fans witnessing the whole ideal sat there frozen in place, all with the same shocked expression. 

"Uhhhh… Wes? Maybe now would be a good time to intervene?" 

The said announcer slowly nodded, never tearing his attention away from the scene. 

"You read my mind Aqua."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that happened. I admit, I reconstructed this specific chapter countless times until I was satisfied with it. Honestly, I feel like this is a great interpretation of what Splatoon's rank system used to be like. *Shivers* Anyway, I want to let you guys know that the daily updates MAY BE coming to an end. If chapter six isn't out tomorrow, don't panic. It'll come eventually. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story so far (even though it's only been a few days)! It truly makes me happy knowing that my piece of art makes others happy. Peace.


	6. A World Twisted By Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They lied. The future is not so bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! Chapter six in all it's glory! Beware; emotional feelings and (may be?) complicatedness lay ahead. Enjoy.

"Eight, what are you doing up here all by yourself? You know it's dangerous to be this close." 

"I'm sorry Four. I couldn't help myself." She sneezed.

"Oh geez, your gonna catch a cold." Four unzipped her white jacket and wrapped it around the shivering octoling. "Better?"

Eight smiled. "Much." 

Four sat beside her, watching the endless stream of downpour upon the city. "Crazy weather huh? Cod, it's been raining like this non-stop, hasn't it? All well, just another excuse to be a lazy couch potato I suppose." She cracked up laughing. "As if inklings even need an excuse to be lazy these days. Don't you agree?" 

Eight stayed silently gazing. Four bit her lip. 

"Everything alright?" 

No response. 

"Hey." Four nudged her. The octoling blinked her eyes, glancing towards her. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were okay?" Eight gave her a faint smile. "Yes."

"I don't know… You seem awfully quiet, unusual from your usual upbeat personality. What's on your mind?" 

Eight watched tiny raindrops pitter-patter against the cement all around them. If it wasn't for this water-resistant rubber hanging over their heads, they'd be goners. 

"Is it always like this?" 

Four cocked an eyebrow. "Is always like what?" 

"Is it always so… tranquil?"

Four suppressed a laugh. "Oh cod no Eight! You have yet to see how chaotic Inkopolis Square really is. As soon this dreary rain stops, everything will be back to normal again." 

"Normal…" Eight mimicked quietly. Four gently laid her hand on top of Eight's, locking eyes with her. 

"I know this must be hard for you. Leaving your home, family, friends. I get it. But I couldn't even imagine what it must feel like to not remember any of it." Four smiled. 

"But even past all that, your here. You made it to the surface, like you always wanted. You have great friends, and a loving fresh duo who would never admit saying their your moms without blushing first." Eight giggled. 

"You don't have to be afraid of the unknown. The future will always be bright as long as you never lose hope." 

Smiling, Eight tucked her tentacle back behind her ear. 

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you Four."

...

The octoling's words echoed endlessly in a sea of black... 

...

Four bolted up, gasping. "Eight!" 

Her cry echoed. She was breathing heavily, trying to relax. "Eight?" 

After getting no response, she realized her friend wasn't with her. In fact, looking around, she had no clue where she was at. There were rows of an endless amount of shelves that filled large asides, along with various pieces of litter cluttered around them. Mold spread across barren walls, along with paint that had started to chip. Disgusted, she looked up, spotting a window off to the side. She took note of the lack of sunshine. 

"Nighttime already?" She groaned, rubbing her head. "How long have I been out for?" 

"Exactly 3 hours, 39 minutes and… 38 seconds." 

"Ah!"

Four jumped up onto her feet, spinning around as she backed away. Before her, stood an inkling girl dressed in a white, frilly dress with lavender accents along the bottom. Her dark, violet tentacles were up in a side bun. She was slightly swaying from side to side, her hands held behind her back.

"Actually 43 seconds now." 

Four stared at her. "Who are you?"

The girl straightened her posture, her head held high. "My name is Gwendolyn, but you may address me as Gwen." 

"Gwen. Okay. Where am I?" 

"Corral Inc. Facility #25. Established back in 2001, Corral Inc. was in charge of  
handling miscellaneous recalled turf war weapons, that either seemed unfit towards society or simply, defected. The employees would take apart and salvage any part that seemed-." 

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Four held up her hand. "I have no idea what you just said." 

Gwen sighed. "Your in a place where recalled weapons are brought in." 

"Good to know. Anyway, I'm Four."

Gwen's eyes sparked with interest. "Four?"

The agent leaned on her hip. "Yep! But before you say anything!" She held up her finger. "Yes I know it's a number and no it has nothing to do with math."

"What? I wasn't going to imply that. Actually, all I was going to say was that I know you." 

Four cocked her head. "You do?" 

Gwen nodded. "Yes. You were affiliated with the New Squidbeak Splatoon."

Four furrowed her eyebrows. "How did you know about the NSS?" 'This kid is really starting to freak me out.' She thought. 

"Because I'm Agent Nine."

Four's mouth dropped. "I'm sorry… did you say, Agent Nine?" 

Gwen nodded. "Yes. That's what I said." Four pressed her lips together.

"Okay. I see what's going here." She broke into a chuckle. "I'm getting pranked, aren't I?" 

Gwen blinked at her. "I beg your pardon?" 

"Listen, kid. Did Three set you up to this? Because I won't get mad if you confess now." 

Gwen stared at her quizzically. "You mean, Agent Three?" 

Four laughed. "I see your a hard nut to crack, aren't ya? Alright, alright. Two can play at that game."

Gwen looked helplessly confused. "I apologize. I don't understand." 

"Four." 

The two girls turned towards the new voice. Relieved, Four grinned. 

"Marina!" 

Four ran up to her. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you right now. Are you in on the prank as well?" She joked. 

Marina raised an eyebrow. "Prank?" Four tsked. "Well it's pretty obvious that this is the work of either Three or Eight. Or both." She pressed her pointer finger on her chin." Then again, this could all be just a dream... Quick! I need someone to pinch me!" 

"Four, Three and Eight died 4 years ago." 

Four froze. "What?" 

"Both Three and Eight died the day Tartar took over Inkopolis Square. You told us yourself." She rose an eyebrow. "You… you don't remember?" 

Four's mouth was ajar. "No…" Her voice was just above a whisper. "No that's not true. That can't be true. I-I just saw them, t-they were right here." She ran a hand through her tentacles. 

Marina gently touched her shoulder. "You just dreaming. It wasn't real Four." 

"No!" She pulled away, taking a few steps back. Her expression was unreadable. "How?" 

"What?"

Her fists clenched. "How did they die!?" 

Marina contemplated her words. "You Three went on a mission to investigate The Deepsea Metro, due to suspicious activity resurfacing. It turns out that Tartar had created a powerful device that could wipe out inkling and octoling kind; a time machine." 

Four's ears perked up. 

"You Three accidentally got sent through it. You came back ...alone." 

Four covered her mouth in thought. "The toaster..." She mumbled. 

Marina cocked in eyebrow. "The what?"

"Quick! What's the date!?" 

Marina reeled back at the inkling's sudden outburst. "Uhhhh… July 17th, 2024?" Four blinked at her. Suddenly, she burst out laughing.

"I'm I… I'm I missing something?" 

The agent wiped her eyes. "It all makes sense now! Because I got sucked in Tartar's toaster, I time traveled to the future!..." She spread her arms out wide, emphasizing her statement. Her eyes widened. 

"I time traveled… to the future…" She grabbed her tentacles. "OhmycodItimetraveledtothefuture!" Marina held hands out. "Four, just relax." 

"OHMYCODIWASN'TSUPPOSEDTOHEARTHAT!" 

"SAGE!" 

The inkling froze. She locked eyes with the popstar, letting her arms drop besides her. 

"How did you know my real name?" Marina leaned on her hip. 

"You told me… that is, the Sage from this timeline did." She smiled. "I think I know what's going on here." 

*Ahem* 

They both turned to see Gwen glancing between them. "Dinner is ready." 

Marina checked her watch. "Oh geez is it that late already!? Thank you Gwen. We'll be there shortly." Nine curtsied and walked away. Marina glanced back at Four. 

"How about we say we discuss more about this at dinner. You must be hungry." As if on cue, Four's stomach growled. She smiled sheepishly. "Uh, well... I admit, I might be a tad hungry." 

Mariana chuckled. "Just as I thought. Come on." 

Four followed closely behind her. 

\--------

The sky roared with a thunderous cry as the downpour picked up. Lighting struck a nearby object, making Four flinch.

"You okay?" 

Four tighten her grip on her can of beans. "Yeah. Does…does it always do this?" 

Marina swallowed. "Lately it has. I honestly don't remember it being this bad through. Could be climate change." 

Four hummed. She moved her spoon through the mush.

"And… has the future always been so… dreary?" Marina sighed, setting down her can of beans next to her. 

"Because I always thought the future looked… bright." Four chuckled. 

"I'm sorry Sage. I know this is a lot to take in but, I'm going to try my best to explain things to you." 

The said inkling kept her head down, gazing at her food. 

"About what I said earlier, I'm not… I'm not going to sugarcoat it. Three and Eight are dead." Four inhaled sharply. 

Marina held up her hands, resembling a surrender manner. "Just let me finish! The day Tartar took over Inkopolis was the same day you had returned from your mission. You were scraped and bruised in various places, and you were even missing some of your hero gear. When asked about what had happened, you stayed silent. And then we all realized something... You came back alone. Eight and Three were nowhere to be found." She paused. 

"I knew you were hurt. Not just physically but emotionally as well. When asked about the others, all you said was… their gone." She pressed her lips together. 

"You never spoke again after that. In fact, I never saw you again." She leaned back. "Of course until I found you unconscious just earlier today." 

Four glanced up to see Marina smiling. "I've never been more happy to see you, Sage, let alone act like yourself again." The agent smiled back. 

"Now here's the crazy side of it. Your Sage, but not the one I know from this timeline. Being pulled from your original time upset the balance of the universe. Since you came to the future, your experiencing everything that's already happened, including Tartar winning." She held up her finger. 

"But if my theory is correct, you being from the present means that you can change everything, saying that you first returned back home." She stood up, pacing back and forth.

"If you were to somehow use this knowledge to your advantage, you could possibly rewrite the future." 

Four rose an eyebrow. "So your saying if I go home, I can stop Tartar from taking over the future... and Eight and Three will be okay?"

"Theoretically speaking, yes." 

The agent beamed, jumping to her feet. "Easy peasy then! I just find a way home and kick Tartar's butt!"

Marina waved her hands frantically. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second. To return home, you first have to find the time machine."

"Oh." 

"And before that, you first have to find Three and Eight."

"Ohhh…" She flopped back down. "That's the problem. We were split up. I don't know where they are."

"Perhaps I may be of assistance?" 

"AH!" 

Four fell on her side and rolled over, stumbling as she stood up. "Oh! You scared me!" 

Gwen deadpanned her. 

"Sorry about that." Four sheepishly smiled. "I kinda forgot you were there the whole time." 

"Right." Nine stood up, dusted herself off and clapped. "All right then! I say that's enough action for today! It's about time we head to our respective chambers. Hm?" 

Four stared at her. "Why do you talk like that?" 

Gwen ignored her. "Ida-san, will you be showing our guest here where she will slumber at?" 

Marina nodded. "Yes. I'll take it from here. You are dismissed." Gwen walked away, her footsteps inaudible. 

"What a strange kid." Marina smiled.

"Aw don't be too hard on her. She's been through a lot, just like the rest of us have."

Four hummed as she watched the mysterious girl disappear behind a door. 

"In the end though, we're all just trying to survive in this dystopian world."

Four stayed silent, slowly taking her words in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. Who knew time travel is actually a tricky concept to explain. And I need to point this out now, this future is based around the idea that Team Order won the final Splatfest. Also a world without Three and Eight... I can't even... *sniffs*...  
> Anyway till next time!


	7. The Color of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eight’s adorableness is too much to handle and Three looks oddly… familiar. Whatever that’s about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the hiatus! I’ve been reconstructing this chapter for awhile now and I’ve been getting all my notes in order for upcoming chapters. Here’s a small recap: Three and Eight wake up many years in the past and find themselves right in the middle of a rainmaker match at a place called Mahi-Mahi resort. Meanwhile, Four wakes up in another timeline many years in the future where she learns some rather, disturbing news about her home and friends. Forgive me for any grammar errors. Enjoy!

"What is your response regarding the incident that occurred at Mahi-Mahi Resort?"

"Prior to the incident, was there any indication that this could happen?"

"Will Team Jelly Co-Lor still be able to play or be forced to forfeit their current standing in the League Cup?"

Wes held his hand up, effectively silencing the numerous amount of reporters. He cleared his throat.

"Earlier today," he spoke with a formal tone, "the 2nd preliminary league round between Team Jelly Co-Lor and Team Electric Eel was interfered unexpectedly, when two oblivious fans had aimlessly walked out onto the playing field. Since then, the Splat League Cup Tournament Officials, commonly known as SL Officials, have been discussing the best course of action of how to deal with this sort of incident. May I remind you, that moments like these have specific procedures put in place, to make sure both sides have a fair say. Up until this point, no decision has been finalized." 

He stepped away from the podium, signaling he was finished. Flashing lights became erratic again. He glanced towards his partner, who was biting her nails.

"Oh! Right!" She squeaked. 

As Aqua took the stage, various reporters began calling out to her. She pointed towards a tiger prawn in the back. 

"Has the LS made any official statement regarding the two fans?"

"Not at the moment." She nodded towards a female inkling. 

"Has the two pedestrian's names been publicly revealed yet?"

"That information is classified. Next?" 

"Was there any official statement from Electric Eel?" A male inking asked. 

"None that hasn't already been publicly released." 

"Miss Nicchi!" 

The said squid diverted her attention to see an inkling boy pushing his way up front. An intern she presumed. 

"Is it true that the 8th annual Splat League Cup has been canceled!?" 

The crowd murmured. Aqua reeled back. "I-I was not aware of this." She glanced towards Wes. He rose an eyebrow and tapped his watch. She nodded and fidgeted with the mic.

"The two teams, along with the two fans, have been detained and are currently being questioned while the Resort is under investigation. Is it unclear at the moment whether the Tournaments will resume. We ask that you all remain patiently until a decision has been made. Thank you."

\-----

Eight tirelessly sighed as she slouched half way off a wooden bench. To say she was bored was an understatement. Not long after their earlier mishap during a ranked match, her and Three were promptly taken under custody and brought into the Police Department, where Three is currently being questioned. Already finished with her interrogation, Eight was released and now waiting for her friend, thus her current predicament. 

"Woo-hoo! Cooee!." 

Eight glanced across the room to see an inkling girl wave enthusiastically towards her. She noted that the girl was wearing a layered, maroon, anchor shirt with black shorts stopping at her mid-thigh. She wore blue moto boots and had pilot goggles atop her two, navy long tentacles. 

"Can I just say that your SOOO ADORBS!?"

Eight reeled back. 

"I've never seen anything like ya before!" The girl jumped up from her seat and scurried towards Eight. She stopped just before her, making the octoling sit up. 

"Your tentacles are SOOO…" she paused in thought, "KAWAII! And the way your mask doesn't connect is so ace! What a beauty!" 

Eight blushed. "Uhhh…" 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the excited girl's arm, pulling her back. 

"Down Star. We don't want to make her feel uncomfortable." 

The girl pouted. "But I'm speaking the truth! You know I can't help it…!" 

Eight smiled. "That's very sweet of you to say. Thank you." 

The girl grinned. "Of course!" She stood up straight, planting her hands atop her hips. 

"They call me Star, the sneakiest slosher main your ever face! And this here is Felix." The said inkling nodded towards Eight. Star covered her mouth behind her hand. "The most placid roller main your ever meet." Felix glared at her, resulting in a wink from her. 

Eight giggled. She took note of Felix’s tangerine hued cardigan, along with burnt, orange, colored stripes at the elbows. He wore similar black shorts and medal bronze vans. A red handkerchief was tied around his neck. 

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Eight." 

Star gasped dramatically. "Crikey! That's my favorite number!" Eight laughed. 

"I don't recognize your accent, are you from Inkopolis?" 

Star shook her head. "Felix and I come all the way from Squidney Inkstralia, home of the great cod outback!"

Eight cocked her head. "Huh?"

"She means we have great fish." Felix gave a faint smile. 

"Oh."

“Hey!” Star snapped her fingers, snatching Eight’s attention back. 

“In all seriousness, I just want you to know that our earlier match was TOTALLY RIPPER!" She gave a Shaka sign." You guys showing up out of the blue made history today! Never in my LIFE have I’ve seen a weapon split in half before!” 

Felix cleared his throat. “Not to mention dangerous. I’m glad everyone was safe in the end but, could you imagine if we weren't so lucky?” 

Star waved her hand dismissively. “Life is based around chance Felix. If you aren’t living life to the fullest then you ain't living to begin with.” She crossed her arms proudly. “That’s my motto.” 

Eight rubbed her arm. “We didn’t mean to-.”

She was cut off as a door further down the hallway swung open, revealing a familiar face.

"Three!" 

Eight ran up to her. "How did it go!?" She twiddled her thumbs. "We're not in trouble are we?" Three gave a faint smile.

"No need to worry Eight. All they did was reiterated the rules of the tournament, explained to me why it was dangerous entering the play field and yadda yadda yadda…We're in the clear." 

The octoling sighed in relief. 

"Besides," Three leaned in her ear, "it's not like they could touch us anyway." Eight contemplated her words. "Good point." 

"Although," she smirked, "I can't speak for everyone." 

Behind her, an inkling girl stomped out of the room, alongside an inkling boy, presumably, her twin. The girl sported a beige trench coat and mauve hued ankle boots. The boy wore an amber, yellow hoodie, sandals and a jade hued safari hat, which currently hung from his neck. 

Star ran up to them. "What's the damage ‘Lia?" The girl huffed. "They terminated our VIP cards." 

Star gasped. "No!" 

"Yes!” She ran a hand through her tentacles. “That was by far the WORST confrontation I've ever experienced in my life.” She pursed her lips irritably. “How shameful.” 

Her twin rubbed his head. "It wasn’t that bad Amelia. We're lucky that's all the punishment we got." 

She rolled her eyes. "Speak for yourself, little brother. This gives us a bad name, which WILL reflect back home.” Her clipped accent was sharp. 

"Your only older by 2 minutes." He mumbled. 

“Two minutes and 45 seconds.” She corrected. 

"Uh, excuse me?"

The group turned around. Eight stood before them, fidgeting. 

"I'm sorry about getting in between your game earlier. And I'm sorry you guys got punished for it." She wasn't looking at them. 

"Hey, it's cool. No need to apologize.” Amelia's twin reassured. “These things just happen." 

Star chimed in. "He's right you know. I remember once I was in the middle of a match way back home, when a KANGA had mysterious found its way onto the field! It took DAYS before they were able to safely remove it!" 

Eight giggled. "What's a...kanga?" 

"Its an endangered species known to ink' kind. Although, you see plenty of them hopping all over the continent, like so!" Star began to hop around the room like a flopping fish. Her shoulders and arms were scrunched up and her head was held at an angle. 

Eight laughed. "That's so amazing! I wish I could see one!" Star stopped. "Come to Inkstralia one day and your spot LOADS of them!" 

Three rose an eyebrow. "Inkstralia huh? Your a long way from home." 

Amelia's twin nodded. "We're representing our home in the Splat Cup!"

"Say, what is The Splat Cup anyway?" Eight wondered out loud. 

They froze. 

"Your joking, right?" Amelia was studying her. Eight smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid not."

Unexpectedly, Star squealed, startling them. 

"The Splat Cup is the one thing everyone can agree on is the MOST important event in the history of Ink' culture! Teams of the BEST arrive from various cities all over the GLOBE to compete in heated rank mode matches, all within The League Championships!" She gave Eight jazz hands.

"Whoa! How fascinating! I had no idea!" Star tittered. 

Felix spoke up. "We're currently in the 2nd week of the preliminary rounds." Eight's eyes sparkled. "Ooooo." 

Amelia's twin cut in. "And if we win these games, we'll go to the Finals! The thing we've been working towards our whole lives!" He gave a fist pump.

"That is, if they ever come to a decision whether or not their continue it." Amelia leaned on her hip. 

He slowly nodded. "Yeah, that's true." Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Hey! Where are my manners! I forgot to introduce myself!" He held out his hand. 

"Austin."

Eight smiled and shook it. 

"Eight." 

He cocked his head. "Eight? As in the number?" She nodded her head rapidly. "And this is my friend, Three." The said squid gave a nod. 

Felix rose an eyebrow. "Three? You two mathematicians or something?" Eight laughed. "What's a mathematician?" Her face became serious. 

Austin chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. "It's not important. Anyway, allow me to officially introduce our team, Jelly Co-Lor. This is Felix,” he gave a nod, “Star,” she twirled and gave dramatic peace signs, “and my twin sis', Amelia." His twin narrowed her eyes. 

“So Eight and Three, tell me, what were you two doing out on the field earlier?” The agents glanced at each other. 

“We had just merely stumbled upon it. That’s all.” Three crossed her arms. 

“Mh-mm. That’s what the SL Officials had said, although, I would prefer to hear your side of it." 

Three glared. “There’s nothing more to say about it.” 

Sensing the rising tension, Austin laughed awkwardly. “Hey everything’s good mates. The past is in the past (lol). No need to argue over this.” 

Amelia pushed him aside and pointed towards Eight, making the agent step back. 

“I’ve been here since the beginning of these games, and I’ve never seen anything like your kind before. I find that suspicious.” She turned back towards Three. 

“And you, you look ODDLY familiar. Where have I seen you at before?” 

Three cocked an eyebrow. “You sure seem to ask A LOT of questions. You some kind of undercover paparazzi or something?”

“Only when I need to get my facts straight.”

“Amelia.” 

Felix laid a hand on her shoulder. She eyed him with annoyance. “Now isn’t the time or place to have an argument.” 

“Yeah...!” Star whined. “I want to go to the festival…” 

Amelia shrugged off Felix's hand and leaned towards Star. “If you say that one more time I swear I will-.”

“Festival?” Eight interrupted. “There’s a festival in town?” 

Star grinned. "Yeah!” She pushed pass the annoyed twin. “The town next over, Ink Orchid, always puts on a HUGE festival in honor of the Splat League! Sometimes we head down at night to walk around and admire all the neon lights." 

She hugged herself, swaying gently with her head held high. "Oh it's so beautiful Eight! Besides all the colors and attractions, if you head down to the boardwalk, you can smell the blossoms they grow there! And hear the serene water splash against the sand!" 

Eight's mouth was ajar as her expression was pure amazement. “Amazing.” 

Star gasped. “You should come with us!” She grabbed Eight’s hands. “We could have so much fun together!” Eight grinned.

“Now wait a second Star. We don’t even know them.”

The said squid spun around. “Of course we know them Felix! This is Eight and that’s Three! What else is there to know?” He sighed. 

“Three...?” Eight leaned towards the older agent. Three tsked and pitched the bridge of her nose. “Your not going to take no for an answer, are you?” 

“Nope!” 

Star spun towards Amelia expectantly, who in return crossed her arms. “I’m going to regret saying no, aren’t I?” 

“Yep!” 

“Fine. But we better get going if-.” 

Both girls unexpectedly squealed excitedly, making the others cringe. Arm and arm, Star and Eight began walking towards the exit, chatting and giggling. 

Amelia rubbed her eyes. "This is going to be a long night." She followed behind, along with the boys who were chatting among themselves. 

Three tucked her hands in her pockets. Her footsteps were inaudible. 

"At least she's happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This chapter was sure something else. Tbh I felt like I was a little too hard on myself about writing it but dang it, I needed to get these characters right. OC’s are definitely tricky to write/create, especially when there’s so many introduced in one chapter! What did I get myself into lol!? In the end, I feel quite pleased with how it turned out. Also my attempt at Aussie slang was ehhh… I tried :P Also for those of you who are wondering, a kanga is a kangaroo. 
> 
> Next chapter should be up soon. Till next time!


	8. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Eight and Three see the world a little differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was an interesting one to write. I don’t know how to feel about it. In case this piques anyone's interest, this piece of music helped inspire this chapter. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5B4e79bmCs 
> 
> Disclaimer - All rights reserved to their respective owners.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ta-da! Welcome to Ink Orchid’s Festival, Celestial Heights!” Star proclaimed. “The most captivating celebration you’ll ever lay eyes on.”

Eight took a few steps forward. “Wow…”

The night sky above them was filled with various hues of blue and purple, alongside small specks of golden light that illuminated from paper lanterns. The air was crisp with a hint of sensational assortment of aromas. The festival was filled with various sea creatures who all gave off an ebullient vibe. And to top it off, several musicians off to the side were playing enchanting melodies that radiated off towards any lucky ear that happened to be within distance. 

Eight couldn’t believe it. It all looked like it came out of a fairy tale. 

Star tittered at Eight’s dumbfounded look. “Come on! Ya gotta check this out!” 

The two were off again, while the others followed close behind. Absentmindedly, Three stopped as she gazed off towards a group of inklings, presumably close friends. They high-fived each other and cheered as they won the top prize of a booth game. 

“Pretty ace huh?” 

She blinked her eyes. 

“I’ve been to this festival every year since the beginning and it somehow ALWAYS exceeds my expectations.” Austin interlocked his fingers and brought them up above his head, stretching. 

“Really helps calm the nerves ya know? Especially after a crazed day like this.” He chuckled. 

Three glanced at him. “Whatever you say.” 

“So, is this your first time coming here?” He asked. 

She kept her eyes straight ahead. “Not really.”

“Oh. Then do you usually come here with your family?”

“Not exactly.”

“Friends then?” Three stopped and sighed. 

“Look, kid, I’m not really in the mood to-. .” 

“Hey Three!” 

The agent glanced up to see Eight running towards her. “Look what I got!” She shoved her prized possession in Three’s face.

“A… glow stick?” 

Eight nodded rapidly. “Yeah! Isn’t it great!? I got a whole bunch of them! See!” She revealed her other arm from behind her back, showing off a numerous assortment of illuminating light 

“Wow…” Three squinted her eyes. “That’s… bright.” Eight grinned. 

“How did you get so many?” 

“I asked for them.” She took 4 random colors of her arm and connected them, making one big one. “Here.”

She leaned over and held her hands up high above Three’s head, who took a step back.

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. “What are you doing?” 

Eight giggled. “Hold still, I’m crowing you!” Eight leaned over again and held up the crown, laying it atop of Three’s head. 

“There!” She clapped her hands. “It’s perfect.” Three blinked at her. 

“Three, Eight.” 

The two agents turned towards Austin. “Have you ever tried a molten choccy cake before?” 

Eight shook her head. “No. What’s that?”

Three cocked an eyebrow. “What’s a choccy?”

“Choccy means Chocolate in Inkstralia.” He explained. 

Star spoke up. “The festival is famous for their ooey-gooey cakes!” 

“You can NEVER get enough of them.” Austin licked his lips.

“Fresh raspberries, a drizzle of choccy sauce and flecks of crystalline powder make it all more… tantalizing.“ Star grinned as she wiggled her fingers at them. 

“That’s deadset.” Felix agreed. 

Eight’s mouth began to water. “We need to go right now!”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “Honesty, you two over-exaggerate everything. It’s just a cake.”

Star cupped her mouth with her hand and leaned in towards Eight. “Don’t mind her. She's just cranky ‘cause they ran out of white choccy cakes ‘while back.” 

“Quit that! What did I tell you about whispering when the person is standing right there!?” Amelia scolded fiercely. 

Star played innocent. “Hm? Lil’ old me? I don’t know what ya implying. Come along friends! Destiny AWAITS!” Star pointed onward, scurrying away.

Amelia frowned disapprovingly. “I don’t understand her sometimes.” 

Austin shrugged. “Does anyone ever?” 

The group set off again.

\-----

Austin wasn’t kidding. You really couldn't get enough of them! Eight licked her sticky fingers for the 4th time. “These are delicious!” 

Star shoved 3/4 of her's in her mouth, nodding vigorously.

Amelia turned away with repulsion. “Disgusting Star. It’s all over you.” 

Eight giggled at the said squid’s chocolate spotted face. Star tried wiping it off with her arm, but only smeared it. 

Amelia gagged.

Star’s eyes sparkled mischievously. She tiptoed past Eight, wiggling her fingers closer towards the grossed-out squid. Amelia spotted her out of the corner of her eye. 

“Don’t you dare!” She held her hands up with her index finger out threateningly. “I’m warning you Star.” The said squid only inched closer. Amelia backed away. “Quit it! It’s not funny!” 

Star instantly launched forward, missing Amelia by a second. The two began weaving in between the others, playing cat and mouse. 

“You're such a child!” Amelia hid behind Eight, using her as a shield.

“HAHAHAHA! I’m gonna get’cha!” The chase continued. 

The boys and Eight began laughing. “Isn’t this great Three?” 

Three didn't response. She started spacing off. 

"Three?" Eight shook her, panic feeling her voice. "Three are you okay?"

The older agent blinked her eyes before they settled on her. 

"I'm fine." Three lied.

Eight bit her lip. "Are you sure your okay?" 

"Yes. Nothing to worry about."

Eight didn't buy it, but she didn't want to press on either if Three wasn't comfortable talking about... whatever it was that was on her mind. 

Meanwhile, the girl's chase came to an end. Felix nudged Austin’s arm, gesturing with his head towards an attraction. He grinned and nodded.

“Come on mates! Let’s go ride Sailfish Coaster!” Austin called out.

“Yeah!” Star cheered. She grabbed Eight’s hand who in turn grabbed Three’s hand. 

“Race ya Felix!” 

The said squid nodded determinedly. They zoomed off.

\----

Eight lifted her arms up as a metal bar came down, clicking into place. She glanced back. “I’ve never rode a roller coaster before.” 

Star cocked an eyebrow. “Oh really?” She smirked. “Well your in for a shocker.” Amelia sat beside her with crossed arms and pursed lips. Brown smudges were evident on her attire. 

Star glanced towards her. “If you keep frowning like that ‘Lia ya gonna end up with wrinkles.” The said squid eyed her with annoyance. “I really hate you.” 

Star tittered. 

Behind them, Austin was chatting away.

A green light flashed and the coaster jerked to life. Eight began bouncing in her seat. “I’m so excited Three! Are you excited!?”

Three simply shrugged. 

“Ahhh! I’m so excited I can barely contain it!”

The coaster turned upward at a 55 degree angle. The sound of repeatedly clicking carried through the air. 

Eight turned her head and looked out towards the festival below them. She gasped. 

She knew Wahoo World was pretty big, but this one takes the cake! There were endless amounts of attractions and games that filled up the area, illuminating the night in a swirl of colors. It was truly stunning. 

‘Just how high are we?’ She thought. She peered over the edge... and squeaked. She sat back up with her shoulders scrunched up. Three glanced over, noticing the octoling’s sudden change of behavior. 

“You alright?” 

Color drained from Eight’s face. “Uh… exactly how high are we going?” 

Three hummed. “It’s the biggest coaster here. No idea.” 

Eight tighten her white-knuckle grip on the metal bar. “Uh… Three…. I think…” she gulped. “I think I have a fear of heights.” 

“You what!?” Three asked alarmed. The coaster came to a halt as it reached the top.

“You wasn’t afraid of heights back at the statue.” Three reminded her. 

Eight whimpered. “I didn’t think about it at the time...” 

“Hey Eight!” Austin called out. “You gotta throw your hands up like this!” 

Star mimicked him laughing. “Coooooeeee!” 

The carts jerked and creaked as they began their steep descent. Eight began trembling, fearing for the worst. At the last second, she leaned over and grabbed onto Three’s arm, burying her face on her shoulder. Three’s cheeks flushed the hue of bubblegum.

A roar of cheers echoed throughout the night as the coaster began zooming faster and faster, every now and then taking a sharp turn left and right. 

A faint smile gazed Three’s lips as she grasped Eight’s hand. The octoling returned the gesture. 

\-----

“Come on you guys! Hurry up!” 

Star ran into a photo booth, along with an enthusiastic Eight. As everyone crowded in, they scrambled trying to get into position as the timer began counting down. A few shoves here, a few clicks there and they were done. Few moments later and the photos were printed. 

Austin held his copy up, admiring it. “Far out! These look ace!”

“Defo!” Star agreed. “The only thing that could make this better is by adding glitter!” 

“And stickers!” Eight added. They laughed. 

Felix gave a nod of approval towards his.

Three gazed at her copy. She had to admit, it was a nice photo. They way how the group all appeared animated by smiling and giving peace signs. It made her feel… nostalgic. She bit her lip and turned away.

Amelia glanced at hers before stuffing it inside her slash bag. 

\------

Eight giggled. “It tickles.” 

Star grinned. “Feels good though, ya?”

Currently, the group was getting temporary tattoos painted on them. While most of them had only requested something small, Eight had wanted a flower chain of various colors to begin at her index finger and spiral upward to her elbow. And to make it even more special, she had also wanted a pink butterfly painted on her left cheek. Every few seconds she would burst into tiny giggles. Three noted that she was indeed, very ticklish.

\-----

Eight and Star raced each other down a flight of stairs, with Eight being the victor. Star bent over and leaned against her knees, her breath coming out short. 

“Crikey! Y-your f-fast!” 

Austin jogged up beside them and bowed . “All hail the mighty Eight! The fastest cephalopod to ever outrun the mighty Star!” 

Eight laughed. Felix patted her back. “That was an impressive display of speed. Well done.” 

Eight blushed at the praise. “Thanks. It was nothing.” 

Star straighten up. “Phew! A race is just what you need to get your ink plumping!” 

When they all caught up, they began to strode down the boardwalk, chatting. At one point, Star had sped ahead, holding her arms wide out as if she was an airplane. Eight mimicked her, occasional stumbling on a loose board. 

Once they reached their desired destination, the group settled down. Three, Amelia and Felix were relaxing on the sand while Star and Austin were showing different seashells to Eight.

“See this? This is a conch shell. Legend has it that you can hear the ocean’s rushing water no matter where your at.” Austin handed it over to Eight. She held it up gently besides her ear, listening.

“Wow…”

He tilted his head and smiled. 

Suddenly, a booming noise went off, startling the two agents. Star gasped and pointed towards the sky. “The fireworks are starting!” 

Eight glanced up. Bursts of color exploded in the sky one by one, each one shimmering into a shower of sparkles.

Star quickly stood up and began jumping around, clapping and laughing. Austin got up and joined her. Eight giggled and glanced over at Three, who had also glanced over at her. Eight smiled and crawled over beside her. She hugged her knees and continued watching the blazing show, her eyes glimmering under the hues of light. A small smile tugged at Three's lips. 

She turned back towards the sky, the sound of laughter and joy filling the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo! Wave your hands in the air like you just don’t care (lol)! 
> 
> It's all fun and games where Eight and Three are at. I'm gonna be honest with you guys, it might be awhile before the next chapter is up. That one is being stubborn. Till next time!


	9. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to be strong when the world won't let you forget the cruel reality of it. Perhaps looking to others for guidance is all we need, and the extinguished light will shine once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something glistens off to the side, catching your eye. Intrigued, you check it out. Ta-da! It's the next chapter. 
> 
> Important Note!
> 
> Looking ahead at future chapters, this story will now be rated as TEEN, just to be on the safe side. Whoops. Just thought I should let/warn you all now. Hopefully this doesn't come as a surprise to you guys and I hope you all still continue to enjoy this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You know you _really_ didn’t have to go through all this trouble for me. I could have handled this myself." 

Marina dabbed Four’s arm with a gauze pad.

“Nonsense. Taking care of ourselves is top priority, no matter how small the injury is. Besides, I needed to take a look at this wound of yours. Last thing we need is for it to get infected. That would do us no good.” She turned the faucet off and grabbed a towel. 

Four didn’t respond. Instead, she looked down towards her dangling feet. She chuckled. “You were always the first one on the scene whenever someone got hurt, weren't you?” 

“I love helping people, why wouldn't I be?” Marina dabbed around Four’s wound, carefully drying it. 

“Well saying that you are a popstar and agent seven…” Four trailed off. 

“I always make time for my friends, especially when one of them is hurt.” She sat the towel aside and grabbed a sterile pad. 

Four cracked a smile. “Do you remember when Eight first learned how to ride a bike?”

Marina secured the pad in place. “Heh heh, poor girl. It hurt me more than it hurt her trying to remove all those twigs from her tentacles.”

“And remember the rain incident?” Four cringed. “Not a first good impression of Inkopolis."

Marina laughed. “You could say that again." She wiped her forehead. "There. That should hold up nicely. I would take it easy for awhile so it can heal properly." 

Four jumped down from the sink. She rubbed her sore arm. "It's tingling."

Marina nodded. "It will do that. Let me know if it gets any worse." She began placing all the supplies back up onto the shelf. 

Four rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. There was something she just had to get off her chest. It was now or never. "Hey Marina, can I… ask you something?"

"Hm?" 

"Where are all the others?" 

The two metal doors made a click as they locked into place. Marina turned towards her. "That's a good question. Unfortunately, I'm afraid I can't answer that." 

Four furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not?" 

Marina shook her head. "It's irrelevant knowledge." She smiled. "Come on. We should head back out.” 

Four didn't move from her spot. She felt an unsettling feeling deep in her gut as realization flooded her head. 

“Do you miss her?” She blurted out. 

“Who?”

“Pearl.” 

Marina stopped. Her hand slowly withdrew from the door handle.

Four continued. “You haven't once mentioned her or the other's fate since I've been here. Am I… suppose to just assume the worse?" 

“No. Of course not." Marina reassured without facing her. 

"Then what happened?" 

Marina gulped, starting to feel uneasy. "It’s complicated.” 

"And why is that?" Four demanded. Her foot began tapping repeatedly as she crossed her arms.

Squinting her eyes, Marina hugged herself as distressful memories resurfaced. "Because if I told you..." Her tone was grave. "...you might not look at me the same way."

A chill went down Four's spine. "What do you mean by that?" Her voice was above a whisper. 

Marina stayed silent. 

The lack of a response filled Four with dread. "Please…" She pleaded. "I already know about Three and Eight's..." She paused. "...demises. I just… I have to know what happened to the others." 

Slowly turning around, the two locked eyes. Marina gave Four a sympathetic look.

"Knowing too much of something can do more harm than good. It can set you back, cause you to fall on the wrong track. Dwelling over the past will only darken our current predicament. Right now, I need you to trust me on this. Do you, trust me?" 

Four studied her hesitatingly. Things weren't quite adding up. It's as something sinister was lurking in the shadows, ready to strike at any moment. She knew Marina was hiding something, but trying to press on would only be wrong on her part. If she chooses not to share what she knows, then it isn’t her place to say otherwise. 

The octoling's once bright teal eyes were now dim as she waited for an answer she so desperately needed to hear. 

"I… I do." 

Even with her uncertainty, a smile crept across Marina's lips.

It didn't reach her eyes. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇

Gwen looked up as the bathroom door creaked open. "Ida-san." She strode over to her. "I took the liberty of organizing your desk work." 

Marina smiled. "Most appreciated. Thank you." 

She glanced over at Four. "Was Miss Sage's wound cleanse successful?" 

"Yes. She's fine." Marina confirmed.

Four walked up beside her. "So, what now?" 

"I'm glad you asked. Now, I think it's time we discuss our next course of action. Gwen, if you may?" 

Gwen nodded. She pulled up her sleeve, revealing a violet, diamond, tennis bracelet. 

“Beautiful.” Four commented. 

It lit up, showing a 3D hologram. Four stepped back. “Wow!” 

The hologram projected a flat plane view of the outside world. Building structures lined the edge off to one side while the opposite side was filled with trees. Four stuck her finger out as a bird flew by. She smiled when it phased right through. “What is this?” 

"This is a map of the world." Marina surveyed it. 

Four's eyes widened. “The world!?” 

She nodded. "It's the latest piece of cutting edge technology out on the market. Very popular these days.” She pressed her hand against her chin. "Now let's see here..." 

She hovered her hand over it, causing a blue light to emit from it. She swiped forwards, making the picture change. She zoomed in. 

"You see. This is where we're at." Four leaned in, examining the run down facility.

Marina swiped downwards and zoomed in again. “And there’s Spiral Tower. That’s where we need to go.” 

Four tilted her head curiously. “Why do we need to go there?" 

"Because that's where the time machine is being held at." 

Four's jaw instantly dropped as her eyes snapped towards her. "Wait what!? Are you for eel!?"

Marina chuckled. "I am." 

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on." Four pondered her next words carefully. "So you telling me that the same time machine Eight, Three and I got sent through, is here?" 

"Indeed." Marina confirmed. "You see, Tartar never planned to destroy the time machine in the first place, but rather, re-construction it. For what reason you may ask, I have yet to solve. But no matter, as long as _that_ machine stays intact, it will be your one way ticket out of here."

Four grinned.

Marina turned towards Nine. “Gwen, do you think you can see which lines will be available tomorrow?” 

“Certainly. One moment please.” A keyboard popped up in front of her. Her fingers quickly moved from button to button as her eyes glanced from left to right. Not a moment later, she replied. "Line A3, A8, B5 and C12."

Marina pressed her hand against her chin. “Hm. Examine Lines A3 and C12 more thoroughly.” She ordered.

Some more typing and two 2D holograms appeared. “Line A3 will arrive at the North Corral Station while Line C12 will arrive at the East Kamabo Station." 

Marina tsked. "If we choose Line A3, we will have to take multiple lines to reach the city, putting us at risk of facing more obstacles along the way, but if we choose Line C12, it will get us there faster to our destination, only, it's the most dangerous stations of them all." A few seconds passed by in silence as she pondered their next move. 

"Perhaps we should wait and plan accordingly for another day." Gwen suggested.

Marina pursed her lips. She glanced at Four, who was staring at her curiously, awaiting her answer.

It was in that moment that Marina knew exactly what they had to do, no matter the price. She shook her head. "No. We will aboard Line C12."

"I beg your pardon?" Nine asked alarmed. "You do realize that line belongs to the _Kamabo_ Station, right?"

"We don't have a choice. We _will_ aboard Line C12." 

"But Ida-San, that name alone puts us at risk of getting apprehended by the enemy."

Four's ears perked up. 

"I don't like this anymore than you do Gwen but C12 is the better option here. A3 is too unpredictable. Besides, time is at the essence. We have to act _now_. How long do we have until it arrives at the station?" 

"19 hours, 47 minutes, 12 seconds and counting." She didn't stutter. 

"Perfect." Marina smiled confidently. "That should be enough time." 

Gwen wasn't feeling so sure about this. "Are you sure that we will be able to aboard Ida-san?"

"As long as you two stay close to me we will." 

"And what about passes? We don't have any left." 

"I'll take care of it." Marina assured her. 

Gwen closed the map, rather abruptly. "And what about the security checks at the border? You know how-." 

"Gwendolyn." Marina grabbed her shoulders and kneeled down to her level. "Calm down. Nothing is going to happen. I know this is a risky move but we don't have a choice. Sage _must_ get to that machine as quickly as possible. I need you to be strong."

She broke eye contact. "I can't do this mission without you." She admitted. 

Gwen's eyes were wide as saucers as she comprehended the older girl's words. She took a deep breath, recollecting herself. "Alright." 

Marina smiled as stood back up. 

Meanwhile, Four just stood there watching the whole scene unfold, only feeling even _more_ confused than ever. 

"Okay. Here's the plan." Marina stated. They huddled around each other. 

"Tomorrow we’re leave at dawn and head down to the East Kamabo train station, where we’ll aboard Line C12. From there, we’ll ride that Line all the way down to the city. Once we arrive, we will head through the North gate of the border and head towards the tower. Once inside, we’ll split up.” 

“Split up?” Gwen questioned. 

Marina nodded. “Someone has to access the metal doors. I’ll hack into the wire mainframe. Your job is to accompany Sage and make sure she arrives at the time machine safely. Once she does, we’ll meet up down in the underground tunnels. Do you still remember where the entrances are?”

"Of course.” 

“Then it’s been decided. We need to start preparing. We get one shot at this. If we miss our chance, there’s no telling what will happen. Gwen, can you go gather more Strip Mixers and Clevis Pins? We’re running low." 

Nine nodded and walked off. 

“Sage.” 

They locked eyes.

“This isn’t going to be an easy feat to complete. The stakes are _much_ higher this time then what your used to. There’s just no telling what might happen out there. I need to know, are you ready for this?”

Four comprehended her words. She had to admit, seeing what the world had come to frighten her, but she wasn’t about to back down. This stuff was just part of the package that came with being an agent. No matter what obstacles may come her way, she is determined to do whatever it takes, to set things right again. 

  
  


Her determined smirk was contagious.

“Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So surprisingly, this chapter was the most challenging for me to complete. Not because I didn't know what to write/say but, just organizing it in general was difficult. It was a complete mess going into it lol. But an important rule I had to remember in the end was quality over quantity, otherwise this chapter would have been much longer. Also researching certain elements took awhile. Anyway, next chapter is already in the works so till next time! Peace. 
> 
> P.S. The feels…

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter finished! Idk when I'll have the next chapters up as I am the kind of person who likes to "go with the flow". Although I do have future chapters almost ready so hang tight! Also fyi, Rainmaker is my life and soul of Splatoon. Anyway constructive criticism is always nice and as always, stay off the Hook!


End file.
